


Summoning a Wedding

by WindyOakes



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Party, Questions, Slow Dancing, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-15 14:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyOakes/pseuds/WindyOakes
Summary: Pre wedding jitters turn into bliss as Robin helps the Summoner quell some of her deepest doubts and queenly questions. The wedding goes on filled with all the love in the world and Robin can't help but remember her marriage to Chrom.





	1. Chapter 1

Robin knocked lightly on the door with the back of her knuckles. “I have the roses and they look stunning!” she called out to the bride and other bridesmaids in the room, “How is everyone doing?” Robin hoisted the flowers up a bit more in her arms as she waited for someone to come to the door. She looked up and down the halls, smiling at the wedding decorations and merriment there was to be had. Children were practicing their lines, heroes from every world were dressed in their very best, and Alfonse peaked out of his room every few seconds just to see if he could catch a glimpse of his bride. Robin noticed as he poked his head out one more time. He turned his head to the right and to the left finally meeting eyes with Robin. 

She attempted to wave a finger at him even though her hands were still wrapped around the bucket of flowers. “Ah, ah, ah.” she called out to him, “You know what the tradition is.” 

Alfonse gave her a sheepish smile while shrugging his shoulders, a blush dusted across his face. “I’m sorry.” He apologized from down the hall, “I’m just so excited. I have been dreaming about this day since I laid eyes on her. She is truly the light of my life.” Alfonse waved a hand good bye to Robin before he ducked his head back into the groom’s room to join the other groomsmen. Loud banter could be heard from the room as they enjoyed the last moments before the wedding. 

However, the same could not be said for the bride’s room. From what Robin could hear, it was silent and still in there and it should have been loud and merry just like the groom’s room. What was happening in there? After a few minutes more of waiting, the door was opened to reveal Caeda with a worried look on her face. Caeda sighed with relief as soon as she saw Robin. “Thank the gods.” She said taking the flowers from Robin’s arms, “Aviana, she’s upset. She doesn’t think she’s prepared to be the queen of Askr. Would you help console her?” 

With a quizzical look on her face Robin nodded slowly to her and walked into the room. Light was pouring in from the opened window as she examined the room. Caeda was putting the bucket of flowers down on a table right by the door while Ylgr was in a side room staring at herself in a mirror. She was murmuring words of encouragement to herself to get ready to walk down the aisle. Shoes were sprawled around the ground and various garments could be seen strewn across multiple chairs and couches. 

In the center of it all was Sharena and Fjorm trying to comfort a crying Aviana who was sitting down in front of a small vanity with a mirror. Robin’s eyes brows furrowed to the top of her head at the sight of the crying bride and she instantly walked over to her. She put a gentle hand on both Fjorm’s and Sharena’s shoulders causing them to look at her. “Would you ladies mind giving us a bit of time?” she asked, a bright smile on her face. 

Fjorm and Sharena looked at each other concerned of what the outcome would be, but they complied and walked out of the room, both Caeda and Ylgr trailing behind. Robin, now alone with Aviana in the room, pulled up a chair next to her and positioned herself to where they could both see each other in the mirror. Robin could see the tears trailing down her face with her makeup and her cheeks were all rosy from wiping them away so much. A spare glove could be seen on the vanity with black stains of mascara and eyeliner on them, indicating how much she had cried. 

Robin gently turned Aviana’s head toward her and pushed a curl behind her ear tenderly. “What’s wrong, my dear?” Robin asked, “What has you so worked up on your wedding day?” Aviana’s eyes moved from the crown placed upon Robin’s head back down to her face and more tears spilled out of her eyes. 

“H-how did you do it?” she asked with a stutter, “How did you take on the role of queen so smoothly and relaxed like?” Robin had to stifle a laugh at Aviana’s question. Her transition into royalty was anything but smooth. People rejected her and scorned her for being the daughter of Validar and many people warned Chrom of the dangers of bringing someone so “dangerous” into the royal family. However, Chrom didn’t care about superstition and the jeers of his people. He threw away the suspicion and harsher critics and married her regardless. The words he spoke to her on her wedding day still rang in her mind. 

“My transition to royalty wasn’t smooth.” Robin admitted, taking hold of Aviana’s hands, “People endlessly questioned Chrom and his decision making skills. They suggested he married someone of higher caliber such as Maribelle or Sumia. But neither of them wanted to be his bride seeing how in love we were with each other. In the end we married regardless of what the people thought.” 

Robin could see in Aviana’s eyes as she started to calculate all she had heard. She was trying to think of her situation and find the correct words to tell Robin what she was feeling. 

“Gustav and many others think I am unfit to be the queen.” she said, “Do I have what it takes to run a nation, an army, and be the queen?” 

Robin sighed thinking back to when Chrom asked her to be his wife. The same questions came out of her mouth. “To be completely honest, no one is ever “ready” to be queen.” she said, “Even the highest of royalties aren’t prepared for what the world will throw at them. But you have shown resilience and knowledge beyond your years. You are ready for this, Aviana.” Robin started to gently rub Aviana’s hands, helping her to think and create clear answers. She kept a smile on her face, trying to reassure Aviana the best she could.

She could tell the gears in the bride’s head were still turning as doubts still plagued her mind and existence. Robin saw as a small amount of tears escaped from her eyes. Robin took one of her hands and gently wiped the tears away from her face. Aviana inhaled deeply, poising herself for her next question. “What if…what if he doesn’t want me?” she asked, “What happens if we fall apart because of war or other technicalities. What if I am not the right fit?” 

“The right fit.” Robin hated those words. One does not simply fit when it comes to marriage. It either it works out or it doesn’t. In the case of Alfonse and Aviana they were the best for each other. Angels sang when they were together, everyone smiled when they saw their presence, and the light shined a little brighter due to their union. “Aviana, look at me.” Robin said turning Aviana’s head to look directly at her, “You and Alfonse are perfect for each other and he loves you deeply and always will. He has told me himself that you are the light of his life and his world would be in darkness if you weren’t there. Don’t doubt for a second his love for you will diminish because it only gets stronger as time progresses.” 

Aviana’s eyes went wide hearing the words of comfort from Robin. However, instead of continuing her line of questions, a newfound confidence could be seen in her eyes. A small smile crossed her lips, her fears all but diminished by Robin’s answers. Robin smiled with her and leaned back in her chair slightly, glad she could help out. “I’m ready to get married.” Aviana said as she turned back to Robin, “Will you help me get ready?” 

Robin could feel as warmth filled her body at the request and she smiled as she leaned over Aviana and the vanity to get her makeup just right. “You are a beautiful bride, Aviana.” She said while drawing on her eyeliner, “You just have to believe it for yourself.” 

For a moment, Aviana took Robin’s hand away from her face and held it in her own. She sandwiched it between her own, keeping it safe and warm. “Would…would you and Chrom walk me down the aisle?” she asked, shyness in her voice. 

Robin looked perplexed at the sudden question. She knew Aviana wasn’t getting walked down the aisle by anyone, but she never expected to get asked to do it especially so close to the wedding. However, the perplexed look turned into a smile and she put her hands on both of her shoulders. “We would be honored to.” Robin said. They both laughed at each other and embraced. 

This wedding is going to be one of the happiest in all of Askr, Robin thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vows are said, love is spread, and there is not a single dry eye in the chapel. The wedding has begun and the blushing bride and groom are united once more. Robin takes this time to remember her own wedding as the festivities remind her once again.

They were in the hallway outside the main part of the chapel, waiting in anticipation for the ceremony to start. The groomsmen, which included Bruno, Hrid, Marth and Ephraim, stood with the bridesmaids by their side shaking and ready to walk down the aisle toward Alfonse. They were looking back nervously at Aviana as Chrom and Robin helped her fan out her dress and straighten out her veil. Before the doors opened, Sharena reached out and grabbed Aviana’s hand and squeezed, a smile on her face. “You’re finally a part of the family.” she said, “You have always been in my heart.” 

Aviana smiled at her future sister in law’s kind comments and squeezed her hand back and wording a thank you. She released her hand and looked nervously to both Chrom and Robin as the doors opened and the couples chosen started to walk down the aisle. It all looked beautiful from the flowers that adorned each aisle to the curtains that hung on the windows. However, the beautiful music and decorations didn’t stop Aviana from getting anxious. Her heart was practically beating out of her chest and she was physically shaking. Robin and Chrom grabbed each of her arms as they prepared to walk her down the aisle. Robin, noticing her shaking, placed a hand gently on Aviana’s and started to whisper instructions and things to console her. “Remember, the love of your life is waiting for you.” she whispered, “This is the start of the rest of your life.” 

Aviana nodded quickly as she exhaled deeply. Robin could feel as she squeezed her hand and slightly stopped shaking. “Were you this nervous on your wedding day?” she asked without looking them in the eyes. 

Chrom chuckled as he remembered his own wedding day. He nearly tripped over himself when he saw how beautiful Robin was. He remembered exactly how she looked: an intricate white dress, red sashes that crossed her body, and the crown of a queen placed gently on her head. It was like staring at the most beautiful goddess in the world but living to tell the tale. He started sobbing like a baby the moment he saw her, and he wasn’t able to stop the entire time even when Robin tried multiple times to wipe them away. “I was a nervous wreck.” Chrom admitted, “But I knew Robin would be walking down the aisle soon and she alleviated all the fears I had.” 

Aviana squeezed both Chrom and Robin’s hands once more as Anna and Ylgr walked down the aisle as the ring bearer and flower girl. She finally knew it was her time to walk down the aisle and just barely, she could see Alfonse craning his neck to get a glimpse of her. The doors closed for a minute, so they could get in place and opened back up revealing all of the heroes and most of all Alfonse standing at the end of the aisle. The people in attendance stood up when Aviana, Chrom, and Robin walked down the aisle. Almost all the invited guests were beaming with delight seeing the bride and the two people walking her down. Aviana nodded slightly at everyone, but her main focus was Alfonse standing at the end. 

He was wearing a white and gold suit, a sash that crossed his body, and a crown on top of his head. There was something else too. He had also started crying when he saw Aviana elegantly walking down the aisle with Chrom and Robin. Tears fell out of Aviana’s eyes the second she saw him, and she put a hand up to her mouth trying to stifle the heaving sobs coming out of her body. Robin squeezed harder on her hand, reassuring her she was with her every step of the way. When they got down to the altar, Chrom kissed Aviana’s hand and Robin kissed her forehead before they sat down in the front pew of the small chapel. 

Alfonse took Aviana’s hands in his, tears still streaming down his face. “You look beautiful.” He said, his voice watery from the tears. 

Aviana pulled a small handkerchief out of her sleeve and gently wiped away the tears staining her groom’s face as well as her own. “And you look so handsome.” She whispered as she gently caressed his face. Libra was officiating the ceremony and he smiled at the beaming couple in front of him. He started the ceremony like any other, but not much was heard from the two in front of him since they couldn’t get enough of seeing each other in such dazzling clothes. 

Robin stared at the two, a small smile on her face and wondering if that was how she looked on her wedding. She could barely remember what the minister said, which was Libra as well, only what Chrom looked like in front of her. He was teary, but he also wore one of the brightest smiles she had ever seen from him. The whole world seemed to dissolve around them as Chrom read the most heartfelt and personal vows she had ever heard. Robin remembered crying all throughout her own vows and feeling Lucina’s soft and gentle hand on her shoulder. With her family by her side, she was able to read her vows to Chrom and make it through the ceremony. 

Robin could see herself in Aviana and Alfonse as they continued to stare into each other’s eyes lovingly, waiting for the moment where they would finally be able to read their vows to each other. Both were blushing, and both had tears stained on their faces as they tried to listen into what Libra was saying even if it was for a small moment. Robin let out a small and quiet chuckle at the sight. 

Chrom pressed his lips into the back of her head after hearing her chuckle so gleefully. “What are you laughing at?” he whispered, a smile on his face. 

Robin placed her hand on top of Chrom’s lap and patted it gently. “Oh nothing.” She whispered back as Anna went up to the Altar to hand the bride and groom the scrolls with their vows on them, “They just remind me a lot of us when we were in their shoes.” Chrom chuckled at his wife’s memory before he tuned into the vows. I’m so happy she remembers that, Chrom thought.

Alfonse was the first to go and he unfolded the vows in his hands nervously. He nearly dropped the vows on the ground before his shaky fingers could get a firm grip on the piece of parchment. When he was settled, he looked at the page in his hand for a moment before he looked back up to Aviana a deep blush on his cheeks.

“I never intended to fall this deeply in love with you.” he said, “In fact I never intended to be friends. I was content with the isolated world I had created for myself, or so I thought. When you first stepped foot in Askr, you spread light into places where there was only darkness before and spread joy even when there was none to be had. I was instantly captivated by your inspiring words and the smile you always seemed to wear. It took a while, but you brought down my walls and stayed with me through thick and thin. You held me when I thought I needed no one and you listened to me when I thought no one would listened. You proved to me so many times that isolation would do me no good. You are the light of my life and without you here, I would still be in the tall tower I created for myself, withering away. I am so glad you rescued me from the darkness I knew. I love you with all my heart and hope you continue to be my most trusted friend and loving soul mate.” 

After he read his vows, Alfonse bent down and kissed Aviana’s hand before she read her vows. She too was shaky and had a hard time gripping the small piece of paper, but she managed by taking a single glove off. 

“I will admit I have tried to not love you before.” she said, “When I believed things were too dangerous for us to stay together, I have tried to forget the love we had and break it off before either of us could get seriously injured. But each time I tried I was always drawn back in by your enormous heart and gentle and loving nature. You took me in on the nights I felt too scared to sleep by myself, you stayed with me in the infirmary until I was fully healed, and you held me when I felt all hope was lost forever. You are my everything, my sun, my stars, and the rock I hold onto when I need someone to keep me grounded. I can’t imagine a world without you in it and I hope you will continue to share your heart with me as well as the ones around us. I love you more than you could ever know.” 

Tears were streaming down her face as she relayed her vows and she had to take breaths in between words, but Aviana made it through. 

There was not a dry eye in the chapel when they finished with their vows. Every hero was crying, and some were ugly sobbing. Ephraim and Marth were standing in the line of groomsmen, consoling each other as they tried to not let their ugly sobbing deter the rest of the guests. The bridesmaids were quieter as they were lightly dabbing their eyes with handkerchiefs and taking turns holding each other’s bouquets to wipe tears. Veronica used her magic to create multiple handkerchiefs to pass around the bridal party. Even Libra couldn’t keep himself from crying due to the softness of the bride and groom. 

Robin kept her hand on Chrom’s as she watched Alfonse and Aviana wipe each other’s tears away and gently bump foreheads. She smiled at the two as if they were her own children. There was silence as everyone took in the vows and the people reading them. Libra composed himself quickly before he concluded the ceremony with what everyone has been waiting for. “You are officially husband wife.” He said. The bride and groom stared at him for a moment, too ecstatic at hearing those words to do anything else. They looked at each other and looked back at Libra several times before Libra had to step in and tell them what to do next. “Well, what are you waiting for?” he asked, a wide smile on his face, “Kiss your bride Alfonse!” 

“Oh right!” Alfonse said prompting a laugh from the guests. Alfonse took Aviana by the waist and pulled her in close. He kissed her on the lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck, a smile on both of their faces. He gave her a slight dip before pulling her back up and breaking the kiss to look gleefully into the eyes of his now wife. They both laughed at the sudden flare Alfonse showed before whispering to each other lovingly and listening to the clapping of those around them. 

Robin laughed and clapped at the newlywed couple before getting lost in thought once more. I am so proud of how far they’ve come, she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter! I think there will be one more chapter after this and it will be done! Thanks for tuning in and thanks for all the kudos! You guys are awesome!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I've always been thinking about my summoner's doubts before her wedding and I finally wrote it down! The posts have been frequent because I've had a lot of time to write seeing school is done! Thanks for reading again and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


End file.
